Broken
by mad melma
Summary: HARD CORE REVAMP, COMPLETELY REDONE.Coming to terms with a battle they just couldn't win, Matrix and AndrAia find the only way to heal is to accept what they've lost and try to live on. Extreme angstiness and personal tragedy. Chap1. In pain we endure.


Disclaimer: I no own Reboot or any of their characters. All this wonderful computer generated eye candy belongs to the wonderfully creative team at Mainframe

Author's note: Hello everybody. Its been awhile since I've posted anything to I thought I should get my ascii in gear. This is just a little something I've been tinkering around with for a while. I love this couple and I could never seem to find enough written about them so I wrote my own.

My inspiration came to me during season 3. (Matrix and AndrAia rock.) I loved it so much that I started to rough out a story for my own self- gratification. Now with the big hole at the end of the series with the return of Megabyte and the hunt I had the perfect opportunity. Just to warn ya though, I plan on creating some serious angst.

Roughly this takes place during the hunt with Megabyte. Some incidents have already occurred but I'll be filling in the blanks as I go. Most of the past events will be brought into light by characters acknowledging them in personal thoughts. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I'll answer them as well as I can. (I actually have a pretty kewl picture to go with this story too but as of yet don't have a site up and running. If I ever get around to posting my pics I'll let you all know where and when)

Oh and just so you know I got fed up of trying to figure out the mainframe time so I've revert to our plan boring version of time keeping. The only exceptions being nano and cycle (cause I like them) Writing it this way actually makes the story flow better and make a lot more sense.

Nano second or minute, depending on the context it doesn't really matter

Cycle year. This one's nice and easy

P.S. Just a little side note to let everyone now this is a hardcore revamp.

Now, on to the fun...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Broken

Chapter 1: In pain we endure.

As deathly shadows crept across her haggard face, Matrix kept constant vigil. Keenly aware of every tiny whimper and weak shutter, while lightly brushing the unkempt hair from her fevered brow he tried to do his best at keeping it together.

Sitting silently by he was only vaguely aware of times passage by the hollow, lingering tick, tick, tick of the chrono display on the wall. It was weird, this empty, bleak void of unrelated he seemed to find himself in. Life itself seemed no longer to have any meaning or purpose. As if a switch had been flipped and before his very eyes everything that he had held sacred had been erased from existence.

Heaving a sigh he fought against the unbelievable urge to let loose his pain. To do so was to openly admit to himself that this nightmare was true and not just some figment of his darkly, twisted imagination. Keeping it together was the only thing he could allow himself to do, it was the one thing that would get them through all of this.

Hadn't they suffered enough? After dealing with the insanity of the games, the often frantic and depressing search for home, and the almost never ending battles with crazed viruses that seemed to permeate every aspect of their existence. Over the last few cycles it seemed to be the only thing they could do to survive. They couldn't take much more of this. The breaking point seemed so close, but for the shattered spirit of the game sprite beside him, he endured. Dragging his exhausted body to its feet and tenderly kissing AndrAia's damp brow, he quietly wondered over to peer through the room's solitary view port.

No matter what had happened to them, outside the system seemed to miraculously struggle on. Battle after battle it continued to endured. It was true that the people of Mainframe had suffered greatly, one violent act after the next. A continual cycle that seemed to add insult to injury, but for all that happened the system survived. Even with the very threat of losing everything they regained yet again, they all looked on hopefully to the future.

Everyone was completely oblivious to the war that was raging in this small room. All so consumed with their own survival and continued existence that they paid little mind to the small, select group of individuals holding everything together.

Admittedly though some of the "select few" had really no idea what true pain was and until recently, nether had he. The overwhelming agony tearing through his chest was testament to that. And by the User, Matrix swore, he hoped that no one else ever would.

Begrudgingly envying them because of it. Glancing through the dark and musty room he watched Andi's prawn, restless figure and wished he'd never had to either.

Resting his forehead against the cool surface he closed his tired eyes, a question circling around his mind. Why? It was the one defining question that could accompany everything that had happened, everything that he had done and more importantly hadn't. He'd had a chance once to destroy the monster, but he'd hesitate, letting the bastard slip through his grasp and vanish into the web. Well that had turned around and bit them all in the ascii hadn't it?

At the time he'd tried to justify the action. Fooling himself into believing that it was out of some heroic and chivalrous warrior code that he didn't destroy the virus. That to do so was too lower himself to a level he did not wish to stoop. He'd wanted to keep some shred of his code and decency intake even if there wasn't much of it left.

Now look where they were, cowering in fear from some up graded super virus on a power surge. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

Not that there new base of operations was that bad. It had everything that they could possibly need for the time being. Just look at their present surrounding, nice military grey walls, barred windows, gun under the pillow, just what they needed. 'Ha, ya right.' Matrix groaned to himself. 'Feels just like home.'

Rubbing tiredly at his eyes he let his gaze wonder out the grimy window. Slowly losing himself in the flow of binomes wondering past the barred glass his mind wandered. As he drifted he no longer stood in the coldness of his room but on a hill over looking all that was once Mainframe, and there standing in the distance was his angelic AndrAia smiling at him with a secretive look in her eyes. A warm breeze lightly tussled her hair. And as he watched with keen interest her hand reached up to push away the wayward strands. The soft smile that graced her lips enticing and oh so inviting.

Than abruptly Matrix was pulled from his thoughts. Gone was the warm breezy hilltop and seductively looks. The once peaceful quiet was now replaced with a soul tearing, gut wrenching sob for which he had never heard or bared witness to before.

Racing to her side Matrix watched as his strong and beautiful AndrAia shrank in on herself as he drew near. Knowing full well that it was not he who AndrAia saw before her awakening mind, he quickly pulled her quivering body into his protective embrace. Trying desperately to calm her frantic attempts at escape from the images of her

slumbering mind that had so violently forced her from the security of the bed. Knees giving out instantly, he gently guided her to the floor. Cradling her to his chest as she burrowed into his warmth.

"Andi? Baby, I'm here." He desperately tried to sooth even as his own voice gave out. Frightened and unsure as to what to do he whispered reassuringly in her ear as he rocked rhythmically back and forth.

"I…I couldn't find you." Came a broken response as she relaxed somewhat into the warmth surrounding her.

Easing his back gently against the bed he scooped up her light frame, subconsciously

noting how tiny she seemed. "Shhh, AndrAia its okay. It wasn't real, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh Enzo." Feeling the edges of the nightmare slowly recede she violently sobbed a new, clutching to him and his strength as reality came ruthlessly back into focus.

"It's okay. No ones gonna hurt you."

Realizing that not all nightmares happened behind her closed eyes and not all

reassurances could be truthful she held on. "Don't let me go. Oh User, please don't let go."

"I'm never going to again. I'll stay as long as it takes." Matrix whispered, slowly rocking once again. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Struggling with her emotions and gingerly laying a hand on her stomach she gasped as the finality of it all sunk in, "Enzo, he…"

"I know Andi, I know. It's okay. We'll get thought this. I promise you." Clenching his teeth to stop his own whimpers of anguish he swore that the virus would not get away with this. What that demon had ripped away was unforgivable. The evil spawn had given no sign of remorse to what he had destroyed.

The carefully constructed firewalls holding in Matrix's rage slowly started to degrade as he held onto his grief stricken lover. Only managing to reign in his control because she so desperately needed him to keep it together. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, so fragile and lost. It scared him to the core, the cruelty of the world.

Closing his eyes against the threatening tears he laid a chaste kiss on the nap of her neck. Tightening his hold on her, Matrix felt her respond in kind.. "He's never going to lay another talon on you. I promise you with my entire spark. Your safe now"

As the sobs slowly died and the trembling ceased, Matrix gently deposited her back on the bed. The energy sedatives he'd given her early had taken their hold again and her weak, exhausted body was unable to sustain the fight. Feeling the weight of the last few hours lying heavily on his shoulders he crawled in beside her. Pulling AndrAia's back to his chest, Matrix finally let his emotional exhaustion consume him and drag him into the darkness of sleep.

---

Not far away in another war torn room a different battle ensued with violent undertones of a female nature and sitting ideally by watching with growing concern, two fed up males.

"Mouse, we can't do that. It will shut down all of sector 31. Without power we won't be able to monitor the infected binomes' movements."

"Well, where else I'm I supposed to get the power from sugar? We sure can't have Megabutt using it now can we. Do you want this security upgrade done or not?"

Pacing angrily around the room Dot ran frustrated hand through her short- cropped hair and stopped with an aggravated sigh behind Mouse's chair. Peering over her shoulder to the screens before them she scanned through the data hoping to find something they'd missed. "There has to be another way. Maybe we can siphon off a bit more from the other sectors?"

Throwing her hands up in annoyance Mouse swivelled around to face her. "I've told you already. If we do that the defences in the sectors we've already secured will fail. And all the work we've been doing for the last two hours will have been for nothing. It's just not possible."

"Well we can't just let the sector go with no power"

She had a point, they couldn't leave the sector without power, but what choice did they really have. It was either divert the necessary power or let there defences fall and that wasn't an option.

The few forces that they'd been able to scrounge together after Megabyte insurgence where few and far between. The forces they need to protect their secured system were just non-existent making Mouse's power draining security and break in measures the only way to relief the strain on their already taxed resources. There was really just no choice.

"Alright, take what you need Mouse. We'll just have to start rationing in the other sectors to compensate for the drain. And until we know if the barrier will hold keep the alert on high. If anyone see the slightest thing, have them report it A.S.A.P."

Watching as the two women started to put things into the motion, the surfer slid up beside the dazed Guardian and mirrored his leaning pose against a console. "And just when I was about to start taken bets. I was gonna lay fifty on Mouse that she'd be shreddin' something within the next sixty nanos. With the lack of down time, they're starting to get punchy."

"I could definitely see that happening but really Ray you're not helping." Bob replied as he stretched his stiff shoulders.

"Just trying to keep lively mate. If it weren't for this I'd be on the floor."

Pushing tiredly off and taking a step toward the once again busily working women, Bob glanced back over his shoulder. "Hn, I hear ya there. That actually sounds like a good idea."

Walking up behind Dot, Bob lay his hands on her taught shoulder and slowly started to knead the tense muscles he found there. Sighing under his ministrations, Dot relaxed and leaned back into him." Mmm, that feels great."

"It really looks like you could use a break. I was getting worried there for a bit, thought that you two were going to start throwing punches."

"You wish." She smirked over her shoulder. "When did you two get back?"

"Oh around the time Hack and Slash bolted from the room."

"They left?' Quickly glancing around the nearly empty room she found her answer. To have not even have noticed those two leave a room was sure-fire testament to how tired she was getting. When it came down to it they all needed a break.

It had been a really tough cycle on all of them, dealing with the web wars, super viruses and a shame of a wedding. It was a truly amazing thing that any of them were still standing. It just seemed that they were doomed to face one impossible situation after another. Now they had Megabyte to contend with all over again. Would they never have any peace?

Rubbing angrily at the bridge her nose, Dot pulled away from Bob's warm contact. An angry resolve to get all this shit dealt with settling over her tired mind. If you're going to be in charge sacrifices had to be made and sleep was one of them.

"Dot…"

"So how did your surveillance go?"

Right to the point, that was his Dot. "As good as can be expected I guess."

Cocking an eyebrow she encouraged him to continue. "Meaning…..?"

"Our patrols are going as schedule in our weaker areas. And from what I can see your firewalls are holding. It seems that Megabyte's back off for the time being. Most of his troops have fallen back two sectors to regroup."

"As for casualties and resources, they're still up in the air. I was getting conflicting numbers from patrols One and Four but they're exhausted so that's to be expected, considering..."

Catching on to where he was going with this Dot put up a hand. "Bob, we have too much to do. We can't afford losing more sectors to Megabyte. The closer he gets, the closer he gets to gaining access to our recovered command centre's files again. If we don't get these security protocols up and running soon who knows what he'll do."

"I understand that," Reaching over Bob grabbed her shoulders stopping her incessant pacing, understanding echoed in his voice. "But Dot, we're all tired. And you're preaching to the choir here."

"I know what's at stake here as much as you do but in this state we're no good to anyone. Specky's supposed to be coming back soon. Let him and his crew take a crack at this and hold the fort for a bit. Its what he's good at and I'm sure if anything come up, you'll be the first person he notifies."

Opening her mouth to protest she was cut short as Ray , who until up to now, had been watching quietly spoke up. "Bob's right Dot. We all need some rest. You'll be able to process better once you've shut down for a while. I'll have Specky increase CPU volunteer patrols in the effected areas, that should be enough for the time being."

Glancing around at her team's haggard faces she finally conceded. " Well I guess…. I am getting a bit punchy." She yawned rubbing a hand over her face. " All right everyone take a few, we'll meet back here at 06:00."

Watching as everyone shuffled out, Dot realized that maybe she had been pushing everyone a bit too hard. It was just that with Megabyte loose no one was safe and so much was at steak.

By some miracle she still couldn't comprehend they'd all managed somehow to survive Megabytes take over of the Principle Office. Escaping his clutches by shear chance and determination.

In the mad dash to freedom they had even managed to secure a few meagre sections down by sector 31 but not without one hell of a fight. By the time the dust had settled they'd promptly set out to secure what little holding they had and quickly scrambled together a small rag tag group of CPUs and volunteers to help patrol what little they had.

What was perturbing about the whole mess was that after Megabytes initial attack, which for some perverse reason he'd called 'The Hunt', and a harrowing chase through the corridors, the virus had simply vanished without a trace.

The only sign of activity at all from his front was the continued efforts of his infected sprites to breach the firewalls, as for the virus himself, nothing.

She's heard later from Mouse that during the escape, AndrAia had had a close call with the villain and that typical of her brother, Matrix had taken off after his closest companion. Which wasn't odd in itself except for that fact that they had been in a middle of a fire fight at the time.

Also what was odd was that when Bob had shown up to check things out her unapproachable sibling had nearly come to blows with the guardian. No surprise there though, for her brother had an alarming temper but when she had questioned him later about the incident the reaction she got made her think Matrix was going to do the same to her. Instead he just left the room telling her to 'piss off' as he so elegantly put it. So just like the virus, Matrix had become nearly as reclusive

But back to the point at hand, other then that no one had seen neither hide nor hairs of the virus since. He wouldn't stay low for long that was for sure. It just wasn't Megabytes style.

So now they were left with trying to figure out just what in the Net the new and improved Virus was up to. Which put them in the predicament they were in now. They had so many security programs running that they were having problem finding the power to run them without taking necessary systems off line. They tried everything they could think of but because of power restraints they just couldn't come up with anything plausible. They'd been arguing pretty much constantly all day and they were all wearing very thin.

Her very large, younger brother was proof of that. For reasons unknown to her when he came out from where ever he was hiding, he'd been impossible to be around. His attitude was so hostile that she'd been forced to tell him to leave earlier when he'd gotten into a pissing match with Ray about User knows what.

They really needed him right now. Due to his extensive combat knowledge she'd just recently made him head of security and at the moment she just couldn't rely on him. Dot just didn't understand him and couldn't lend the time to deal with his attitude.

What had happened to the little sprite that used to follower her around like a puppy and

who would never think of hurting anyone. What she had now was a far cry from that image; that was for sure. Sorely, uncontrollable and totally uncommunicative, this was what her brother had turned into. Just something else to thanks Megabyte for. He loved screwing with their lives.

Feeling a comforting presence behind her she glance up. "Come on Dot lets get out of here."

Nodding her ascent and taking Bob's offered hand they started out. "You know this would all be a little easier if my brother was here." Dot commented realizing that her brother's restraint seemed to be on a hiatus along with AndrAia.

Leading them to the door Bob laid a reassured had on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it I'll deal with Matrix. Just leave it to me. He just needs to cool his jet." Hoping that was all it really was.

---

Groggily the curtains of sleep slowly lifted, leaving behind the hazy comfort between reality and dream. Becoming increasingly aware that the outside system behind his closed eyes was urging him awake, Matrix groaned. Rubbing his furrowed brow to try to relieve the headache he could already feel building he listened to the growling and pawing at the door.

Shaking his head and sighing at his misfortune he dragged his weary body from the warmth of his lovers arms. Hearing a disappointed and questioning sound from the pile of sheets behind him, he snorted softly. Pulling the sheets back and tenderly kissing an exposed cheek he whispered reassuringly. "I'm just letting Frisket out, I won't be long." Upon hearing the growling growing in intensity he added. " Oh and Bob's here."

Exiting the room silently and crossing their apartment in just a few short strides he opened the door just as Bob was reaching up in knock. Surprise flashed across Bob's face as he nearly missed being knocked over by one very disgruntled K9. "Morning to you too Frisket." He greeted only to receive a growl in return. Shrugging his shoulder he glance up into the somber face of his friend. " Hey, just thought I'd stop by on my out to see how everything was."

Hearing only a grunt from the half-functioning renegade Bob translated it to mean 'None of your business' in Matrixese. "That great huh? Well, I was curious after everything that's happened and so was Dot." He added almost as an after thought.

"Was she now?" Matrix sneered sarcastically under his breath

Letting the comment slide for he knew that the tension between the two siblings had been high, he carried on. " Ya well she's concerned, anyway I thought I'd pop by to check things out for myself since we live in the same complex. I didn't want to intrude by vid -windowing so here I am." Bob gestured to their surroundings. "Phong said he'd like to see you later too. He'd come himself but Dot wont let him out of the command room let alone out of her sight."

"Big surprise there." Came another remark.

"Look Enzo, Dot's...

Matrix heaved a sigh and straightening from his reclined position on the doorframe.

"Well if Phong wants to see me I'd better get cleaned up." Thoroughly ending Bob's intrusion into his problems with his sister.

"Well ya, I guess so. I'll see you at H.Q then." Bob replied turning away. Stopping a few feet away he turned back. "Oh and Matrix she really is concerned. You should talk to her."

"Ya, if she was so concerned how comes she's not here?" He grumbled glancing into the room behind him as he heard movement. He was keenly aware of AndrAia tentative steps as she headed for the refresher, and caught her eye as she looked in his direction. Taking in her pale complexion and hollowed appearance before she broke eye contact and darted into the refresh room, his carefully constructed firewall crumbled just a bit more.

Witnessing the sudden change in emotions on Matrix's face Bob stepped forward and glanced into the now empty room. " So how's AndrAia doing? With all the chaos lately I haven't really had time to talk to her. She been doing alright since I adjusted her code after Megabyte.."

"She's doing fine. Just a bit shaken up but fine." Matrix interrupted, again stopping Bob's line of thought. It was their burden to bear and theirs alone. For Andi sanity he'd do his grieving in secret.

Realizing that something wasn't right, that Matrix was wasn't telling him everything. Bob

decided that he wouldn't push just yet. Patience was a virtue if ever he'd been told and he hoped that eventually the young, carefree sprite he used to know would come to him to unload his burden. Until then he'd just have to sit back and hope that whatever it was that his friend was carrying wouldn't break him before Bob could help.

"Huh? Well, I'd better get back. Maybe you should take a bit more time, you look like you could use it. I'll tell Dot and Phong you'll be in later." He suggested. "Oh and let AndrAia know that she can come back whenever she's feeling up to it. Knowing her she'll want to get back into it as soon as possible. We got a Virus that needs a serious kick in the ascii and she's got first dibs. " And with that said he turned and went on his way.

---

Stepping quietly back into the apartment, Matrix stopped and listened to the sound of cleanser running in the refresher. Coming to the decision that right now Andi needed her privacy more then his company he headed for the tiny area that was supposedly a kitchen to raid the fridge.

Grumbling at the total lack of sustenance in the tiny box he decided that going out was best. Andi was likely to be in the refresher for sometime and Matrix doubted she would notice if he'd slipped out before she was finished. Grabbing his zip board and Gun off an end table he headed for the door stopping as he heard a soft thump from the other room.

Worriedly glancing at the closed refresher room door behind him, Matrix dropped his stuff by the door and went to find the source of the sound. Slowly walking up to the door he placed his hand on the knob and gave it a slight turn, concern blossoming when he discovered the door locked from the other side.

Calling out her name through the door he listened raptly for her reply, his imagination starting to get he better of him when she didn't respond. "AndrAia, hun. Open the door please." Still receiving no reply his anxiety grew.

Taking a deep breath to calm his already taxed nerves, he placed his ear to the door, hoping to hear something over the sound of the refresher. Then his breath caught painfully in his chest as he heard the sound of soft sobbing. "Andi, babe? Open the door sweetheart." he pleaded but still to no avail.

A heavy feeling of foreboding settled around his heart. The way AndrAia was right now Matrix had no idea what she might do, she might even be partial to…Cutting his vicious train of thought off his fist came down on the door frame. "Open the door Andi" He said strictly, cursing himself for sounding so harsh. " Damn it."

Taking yet another soothing breath he bit down on his frustration, now was not the time to crack, she just needed some time for herself and so did he. He just needed to gather his scattered wits before they got the better of him. " Look babe, I need to go out for a few. We need some supplies and if I don't let Frisket go for a run he's liable to trash our quarters."

Waiting a couple seconds for a reply and hearing none he continued on. "I'll only be gone for a bit. If you need me just message me and I'll come running." Then forcibly pulling himself away from the door he grabbed his stuff and headed out, Frisket hot at his heels.

---

Upon entering the large room that supposedly passed for a mess hall, Matrix was shocked to see Mouse and the Surfer in a heated conversation at a partial empty table. They were trying unsuccessfully to keep their voices down whilst an irate Cecil kept shooting them warning looks as he zipped horridly about. The few binomes that were around kept glancing their way, eager for whatever juicy bits of information they could glean from the arguing couple. As things went these days this was entertainment to some.

This was the first Matrix had ever seen them really argue. It was true that they bickered but that was more in a playful banter sort of way. What he was witnessing now was a full out fight and up until know he'd never seen them this heated.

As Matrix placed as order with the line cook he watched the argument continue. Wondering what it was that they were fighting over with such intensity. As things started to escalate he started to hear snippets of what was being said.

"You can't possibly believe that….how could you be so cruel….

'Well lass this sure isn't the place for….."But matrix couldn't catch the rest for Mouse suddenly slammed her fist down on the table shaking and nearly upending the glasses at their table. Ray trying to regain control of the situation, glanced around the other tables and smiled apologetically to several binomes but upon seeing Matrix, he turned back to Mouse and quickly hushed her outburst. She stopped instantly and while settling back down in her seat cast a worried glance over her shoulder in his direction.

Raising an eyebrow and pondering this reaction Matrix weaved his way over to their table. Shooting several harsh glances at the eaves dropping binomes who then quickly got up and left the room at his approach.

"Mouse. Surfer." He greeted in kind.

" 'ello mate. Care for a … um … a seat?" Ray asked, fidgeting nervously.

Matrix stood regarding them suspiciously " Um … no, not really."

"Oh. Well, how's everything? Have you settling into your new quarters? Enjoying the view and all? How's Frisket adjusting? Has he eaten Bob yet?" Hearing a loud thump from under the table, Matrix watching as a wince crossed Mouse's face realizing that her blather was an uncommon nervous trait for her.

Slowly collecting herself she asked, "AndrAia doing okay, sugar?" with a small note of sympathy.

" She's fine " Came his simple yet slightly confused reply, slowly starting to piece together what the fight had been about.

As they continued to smile oddly at him an awkward tension grew. "Um… Well my foods ready and as interesting as this conversation has been I'd better get going."

"Ya sure, see ya mate.

Slowly easing away from them he grabbed his bag of take out and headed for the door "Ah, ya sure." Wondering curiously why they would be fighting about him, for he had caught on to that little fact, it hadn't been hard.

As he neared the door he glanced back at them, the look on Mouse's face catching him off guard. Furrowing his brow at her look of pity he set to pondering again just what in the net was going on and what did she know about it. Then turned and continued on his way, hearing a sigh of disappointment coming from the couples direction as he headed off towards home.

---

End Note:

Ok so if you've read this before…..its been way more then a month since I posted my original and no this is not a new chapter (like I originally promised) but I hope this is better then that. This is a repost that has been hardcore revamped for my pleasure and hopefully yours too. I hope with this draft that it flows a lot better and makes a lot more sense.

As for my next instalment…it's in the works, can't say when it will be posted but hopefully soon. I have started though….seriously. So for all of you who have been patiently waiting, I thank you.

Oh and please review. You comments are very much appreciated and help to kick my ascii in gear to write more.


End file.
